1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat shield structure of an exhaust manifold and a catalyst of an engine of a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle or the like, an exhaust manifold which is connected to a cylinder head of an engine and directs exhaust gas to an exhaust pipe, a catalyst which renders the exhaust gas from the exhaust manifold harmless, and the like are heat sources generating high temperature heat. For preventing the heat from adversely affecting peripheral parts within an engine room, there has been hitherto known a structure in which the heat sources such as the exhaust manifold and catalyst are covered with a member which intercepts heat (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 11-107772 and 2002-161739).
As such a structure, the following one has been devised. As shown in FIG. 1, a catalyst 2 is arranged in the vicinity of an exhaust manifold 1, and both an upper surface 3 of the exhaust manifold 1 and an upper surface 4 of the catalyst 2 are covered with a single heat shield member 5.